


Mały, wspólny pokój

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, jedna humoreska się nawet trafiła, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, napięcia w relacjach, słodkie jak ochrana, zdecydowanie za dużo cytatów z poezji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Różne drobiazgi z serii, zbyt małe, by je wieszać oddzielnie. Sephiroth, Rufus i dzieciństwo w wieżowcu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy przyprowadzono go do prezydenta, jak zawsze, żeby się pożegnał przed snem, Rufus, inaczej niż zawsze, zamiast powiedzieć „dobranoc" i grzecznie zniknąć w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni, niepewnie spytał:   
       — Tato, czy... — urwał, przestraszony.   
       — Rufus, chłopcze, mam jeszcze dużo pracy – wyduś to z siebie — Shinra zreflektował się — skarbie.   
       — Sephiroth... musi pojechać do Wutai, prawda? — szepnął dzieciak.   
       — Oczywiście, nie po to wydałem tyle forsy na ten projekt, żeby teraz – ach. — Prezydent zamilkł na chwilę. — Pamiętam. Bawiliście się czasem razem. — Podniósł wzrok znad papierów, westchnąwszy. — Rozumiem, że się przejmujesz utratą... towarzystwa, ale...   
       — Sephiroth nie jest żadnym „towarzystwem" — przerwał mu syn — Sephiroth jest moim przyjacielem — „moim jedynym przyjacielem" chciał dodać, ale uznał, że ojciec weźmie go za mazgaja.   
       — Rufus, jesteś już duży, zachowuj się jak mężczyzna, nie rozkapryszona baba. Sephiroth nie został stwo... nie żyje po to, żeby być twoim przyjacielem, na zabawkę nie wydałbym miliardów – chociaż, oczywiście, bardzo cię kocham – jego głównym zadaniem jest walka w interesach ShinRy i dlatego właśnie jedzie do Wutai – nie na zawsze zresztą, więc po co te fochy? Pomyśl, że wszystko, co zdobędzie, będzie kiedyś należało do ciebie. Znajdziemy ci innych znajomych.   
       — Nie chcę innych — oznajmił uparcie chłopiec.   
       — W takim razie nie będziesz miał towarzystwa wcale. Twój wybór — ton prezydenta stwardniał, jak zwykle, kiedy napotykał opór – do licha, starał się, jak mógł, wypruwał sobie żyły dla tego dzieciaka, zapewniał mu wszelki zbytek i proszę, jaka nagroda go spotyka, nawet posłuszeństwa we własnym domu się doczekać nie może, nie mówiąc już o zrozumieniu. Albo chwili wypoczynku. Czy Rufus myśli, że pieniądze zarobią się same, a wojny wygrają ot tak, od pstryknięcia palcami?   
       Dzieciak zacisnął wargi, wziął głęboki wdech, jakby wstrzymywał smutek albo złość, ruszył ku drzwiom. Głos ojca zatrzymał go w pół kroku:   
       — Ejże, a gdzie „dobranoc, tato", hm? Myślałem, że jesteś lepiej wychowany.   
       — Dobranoc, tato — odpowiedział chłodno chłopiec, skłaniając uprzejmie głowę. — Owocnej pracy. Miłych snów.   
       — Dobranoc, kochanie. — To było to, czego oczekiwał: spokojny, pełen miłości oraz troski dom. Humor prezydenta zmienił się gwałtownie, znowu, tym razem na lepsze, dodał więc ciepło: — Karaluchy pod poduchy. I, skarbie, przyjmij dobrą radę. — Dziecko odwróciło głowę, ręka guwernantki cofnęła się znad klamki. — Nie przywiązuj się tak bardzo do rzeczy.


	2. Metamorfozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komiczne. Komiczne. Brawo dla mnie, moja ulubiona relacja i nie dramat. Jestem z siebie dumna.

       — Rufus, nie powinieneś już tego ściągnąć?   
       Sephiroth siedział na fotelu fryzjerskim, ewidentnie niezadowolony. Może nawet prawie lekko spanikowany. Jego słynne włosy leżały tymczasem w wannie małego prezydentowicza. Całe pokryte mazią nieokreślonego koloru.   
       — Powinienem pół godziny temu, ale uznałem, że przy tej długości trzeba potrzymać jeszcze trochę, inaczej nie będzie efektu — padła niefrasobliwa odpowiedź.   
       — Oszalałeś? — Tak, w głosie najemnika zdecydowanie zabrzmiał strach. — A jeśli mi tak zostanie?   
       — To znika po jednym myciu, sam widziałem, jak dziewczyny robiły — zapewnił go młodszy Shinra.   
       — Ale włosy ciemnieją — żołnierz mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując zachować spokój.   
       — Nie tobie. Osobiście spytałem o to Hoja. — Chłopiec świetnie się bawił.   
       — Tę nędzną namiastkę naukowca? I ty mu ufasz? Rufus, na litość czegokolwiek, spłucz tę przeklętą farbę!   
       — Już, już, już. I nie irytuj się tak, to przecież tylko parę godzin, sprytnie zaplanowałeś konferencję na rano, będę musiał cię doprowadzić do medialnie użytecznego stanu. — Prezydentowicz z westchnieniem sięgnął po prysznic.   
       Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szmer wody. Wreszcie Sephiroth odezwał się:   
       — Przypomnisz mi, jakim cudem się na to zgodziłem?   
       — Miałem zły humor, obiecałeś, że zrobisz, co zechcę, byleby mnie rozśmieszyć. Niecnie wykorzystałem przyrzeczenie.   
       — Jesteś małym potworem.   
       — Komplementy nic nie zmienią.   
       Shinra zakręcił kurek. Wojskowy wstał i sięgnął po suszarkę, pytając.   
       — Możesz mnie chociaż ostrzec, jaki wybrałeś kolor? Czarny? Niebieski? Różowy?   
       — Zielony, pod kolor oczu. Widzisz, jak ci ustępuję — oznajmił radośnie Rufus. Mężczyzna tylko wzniósł spojrzenie ku sufitowi.   
       — Jeśli to nie zejdzie — stwierdził, przekrzykując szum powietrza — dział marketingu nas zabije.   
       — Nas? — Chłopiec pokręcił przecząco głową. — Nie, przecież mój kochany Sephi mnie nie wyda, prawda? Powiesz, że... że to Genesis i Angeal, o!   
       — Genesis, to nawet prawdopodobne, ale nikt, kto zna Angeala nie uwierzy...   
       — Ma uwierzyć mój ojciec, a nie ktoś, kto go zna.   
       — Dlaczego akurat Angeal?   
       Shinra westchnął pobłażliwie:   
       — Bo wtedy dyrektor każe Lazardowi go ukarać. Surowo. Ponieważ Lazard i Angeal są przyjaciółmi i będzie wiedział, że karze go niesłusznie, sprawi mu to przykrość. Niemałą — złośliwy uśmiech. — Potraktuj to jako rodzaj prezentu dla mojego drogiego bękarciego brata.   
       — Hipotetycznego prezentu.   
       Wojskowy mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby – parę pasm zostało już wysuszonych i mógł podziwiać jaskrawą, prawie fluorescencyjną zieleń. Zaiste, błyszczała jak jego oczy. Co najmniej. Myśl, że miałby się komukolwiek tak pokazać przyprawiała go o rumieniec wstydu. Rufus pstryknie setki zdjęć, był pewien, do użycia w późniejszych szantażach. Mały drań.   
       — Ta-ak, niestety... Może jednak zostawimy tę farbę do konferencji, pro-ooszę?   
      W głosie prezydentowicza pojawiła się nagle słodka, błagalna nuta. Objął Sephirotha za szyję, mocząc sobie fartuch. Żołnierz widział w lustrze jego szeroko otwarte oczy, mrugające szybko powieki. Uroczy, mały drań, sprostował w myślach.   
      — Nie ma mowy.   
      Usta chłopca wygięły się w podkówkę. Nigdy nie płakał, często za to sugerował, że właśnie miałby ochotę, ale heroicznie powstrzymuje łzy.   
      — Jesteś okrutnym, bezwzględnym intrygantem. Kocham cię — dokończył lekko Rzeźnik Zachodu.   
      Chłopiec odsunął się, rozbawiony.   
      — Mówiłem już, że komplementami nic nie wskórasz. Dobra, to ty dokończ suszenie, a ja skoczę po aparat... i Genesisa.   
      Mężczyzna zaczął protestować – obecności Rhapsodosa na pewno nie było w umowie, nie mógł być aż nierozważny, nawet wobec swojego wychowanka (biorąc pod uwagę pomysł z farbowaniem, to uczeń powoli przerastał mistrza) – ale Rufus zignorował jego słowa i wyszedł, od drzwi posyłając jeszcze całusa.


	3. Fluff

Rufus, ze swoimi dworakami, dbającymi o odpowiedni przebieg jego edukacji, zdrowie, by pierwsze pieniądze zarobił na giełdzie (przez podstawionych życzliwie ludzi) nim ukończył dziesięć lat, by spełniał parametry; Rufus ze swoim delikatnymi stawami, błękitnym spojrzeniem, miękkim, gładziutkimi łapkami; Rufus, ze swoją bezwzględnie wyznaczoną przyszłością, przypominał Sephirotowi króliki doświadczalne, które najemnik widywał w dzieciństwie.   
       Profesorowie pozwalali mu bawić się ze zwierzątkami laboratoryjnymi, przyszły SOLDIER urządzał więc wyścigi, uczył sztuczek, karmił, mył klatki, tulił i pocieszał po eksperymentach, przemywał rany, gładził wygolone stworzonka, a później patrzył, jak je usypiają.   
       Kiedy więc znalazł małego, ciepłego Shinrę do troszczenia się, chronienia, zabawy, zaczął odliczać.


	4. Malusieńkie

Sephiroth nie znał dobrze żony prezydenta, ale widział ją parę razy. Uprzejma, piękna, głos jak aksamit, drogie perfumy, miękkie dłonie. Jak wszystkie matki była tkliwa, czuła na kaprysy maluchów – więc dawała cukierki przyszłemu bóstwu in spe przy każdej wizytacji, chwaliła obrazki wywieszone na korkowej tablicy, raz, gdy wpadła na ścigających dzieciaka badaczy, kazała im pozwolić „chłopcu się jeszcze trochę wyszaleć, przecież sczeźnie w tych laboratoriach". Jak wszyscy decydenci ShinRy była trzeźwa, skupiona na budowaniu: Midgaru, lepszej przyszłości dla swojego dziecka, nowego świata – więc nigdy nie złożyła wniosku o zaprzestanie eksperymentów lub zmniejszenie liczby testów przeprowadzanych na rezultacie „projektu S".   
      Nie dożyła ani zbudowania lśniącego miasta, ani czytania elementarza ze swoim synem, ani ostatecznej wersji raju, ociupinkę za bardzo przypominającej piekło, ani „nowego świata", który nastał niedługo potem, a jeszcze rychlej okazał się starym.   
      Sephiroth na jej pogrzebie po raz pierwszy zobaczył Rufusa.   
      Prezydent, mąż – wdowiec – ojciec, ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, czasem dyskretnie podnosząc chusteczkę do zaczerwienionych, opuchniętych powiek. Żadnej z licznych kochanek przy nim nie było. Twarz osieroconego chłopca nie wyrażała za to nic, może poza skonfundowaną niepewnością, jakby nie wiedział do końca w jaki sposób poprawnie zareagować i ta myśl go niepokoiła. Poza tym przypominał maskę, kartkę raz po raz wypełnianą jakimś zestandaryzowanym obrazkiem, symulującym uczucie. Obiekt „S" zanotował to, jako interesujące, gdzieś w zakątku pamięci, lecz najbardziej uderzyła go myśl, że odtąd mały Shinra jest, jak on sam, bez mamy.   
       Zabawne; o ile fakt własnego sieroctwa zawsze był dla Sephirotha właśnie faktem, oczywistością, czymś niemal normalnym, co nie wywołuje żadnej reakcji emocjonalnej, o tyle uświadomienie sobie pozycji tego drugiego dziecka spowodowało wewnętrzny zamęt, którego nie umiał nazwać, który zaś nie pozwolił mu zasnąć tej nocy, a przez następne kilka tygodni kazał rozważać kwestie, jakim dotąd Obiekt „S" nigdy nie poświęcał uwagi. Jak wyglądała jego matka? Czy też była ładna, ciepła, zostawiała za sobą ogon zapachu na każdej dotkniętej rzeczy? Czy też się często uśmiechała? Czy też pozwalałaby mu na dłuższą zabawę, gdyby poprosił? Czy też dawałaby mu słodycze, czy mówiłaby, jak wujkowie profesorowie, że są niezdrowe? Czy w takim razie prezydentowa w ogóle dawała swojemu synowi cukierki?   
       Te wyobrażenia, nieujawnione nikomu, szybko przygasły, zastąpione przez poprzednią indyferencję. Zapamiętał z nich tyle, iż Rufus może mieć interesujące informacje, więc jest wart zbadania. Przynajmniej tak wytłumaczył sobie swoje późniejsze o miesiące zachowanie, gdy wpadł na prezydenckiego synka skulonego w niewykończonej części budynku i, zamiast natychmiast odprowadzić, zaproponował ukrycie u siebie w pokoju. Dostał za to burę, potem jednak psychologowie czuwający nad chłopcem od śmierci matki uznali, że spotkanie poprawiło jego stan psychiczny, dziecięca znajomość uzyskała więc oficjalną aprobatę.   
Sephiroth nie pytał o zmarłą, był na to za dobrze wychowany, mały Shinra praktycznie nigdy zaś o niej nie mówił, toteż koniec końców – nastolatek, SOLDIER, bohater, demon, buntownik, zbrodniarz, niedoszły bóg – nigdy nie dowiedział się, jaką politykę prowadziła prezydentowa w kwestii cukierków. Ale poznał swoją matkę, odkrywając, że także pozostawiała ślad na każdej rzeczy, była piękna, miała cudowny, kojący głos, umiała zażegnać troski oraz zrobiłaby wszystko dla szczęścia syna.   
       Zabawne; w oczach dzieci mamy są zawsze takie same, prawda?

 


	5. Bal

Przyjęcia w ShinRze zawsze były wystawne, bardzo dekadencie – elity miasta wiedziały, że każde nieostrożne słowo może kosztować życie, więc wykorzystywały każdą okazję, by się bawić. Dzisiejsze nie było wyjątkiem. Biznesmeni, marionetkowi politycy, ich partnerzy, dzieci, kochanki pili, tańczyli, ćpali, współżyli po kątach, uprawiali hazard.   
      Rufus, prezydentowicz, grał w jedną z normalnie głupszych, a w tych warunkach nabierających przyjemnie ryzykownego posmaku, towarzyskich rozrywek: pytanie – odpowiedź. Pytanie do wybranej osoby, odpowiedź z uzasadnieniem. Większość oczywiście skłamana od początku od końca, ale z samych pytań i reakcji nań można było niekiedy sporo wywnioskować.   
       Shinra młodszy ostatnio lubił urządzać popisy. Brał udział w skomplikowanej wewnętrznej rozgrywce korporacyjnej, jednej z tych, które sam wcześniej przyszykował. Młodzieńcza – dziecięca, miał dopiero trzynaście lat – arogancja, potrzeba uwagi, takie tam głupoty. Poza tym: nienawiść do swojego ojca, chęć wykończenia go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, planowane zamachy. Coś wynikające z czegoś, ale kto wie, co pierwsze?   
Sephiroth krążył po sali, jak zawsze w trakcie tego typu imprez raczej obojętny – większość sali dostawała na jego widok palpitacji serca i tak, niezależnie od tego, co robił. Rufus, dla którego znajomość ze Srebrnym Demona oznaczała od jakiegoś czasu kolejną okazję do odstawiania przedstawień, chwycił go za rękę, gdy tamten przechodził obok, przyciągnął do siebie, po czym pocałował, bardzo długo, bardzo teatralnie.   
      Siedzący przy jego stoliku jęknęli wewnętrznie, częściowo z zazdrości, częściowo z oburzenia – ostatecznie, tak ostentacyjne okazywanie czułości, w ogóle jakiekolwiek okazywanie czułości jest rzeczą szalenie ordynarną.   
      — Twoja kolej na pytanie, Rufus — stwierdziła chichocząc córka jednego z największych przedsiębiorców budowlanych.   
      — Och — prezydentowicz przeciągał leniwie sylaby — tak. Tak. Co by tu... — Nie zdjął ramion z szyi wojskowego. — Sephiroth, gdybym cię poprosił, zabiłbyś dla mnie dowolną z osób w tym pokoju, prawda?   
      Większość grających zaczęła się lekko, nerwowo śmiać – ot, żart chłopca, znanego z bezwzględności, powszechnie podejrzewanego o jakiś rodzaj psychopatii. Dopiero po paru sekundach wszyscy pojęli to, co paru znudzonych szpiegów, jak zawsze krążących wokół małego Shinry, zauważyło od razu.   
      W pokoju znajdował się także obecny prezydent. Nastolatek de facto sugerował pucz. Napięcie natychmiast wzrosło.   
      SOLDIER uniósł lekko srebrne brwi, ucałował dzieciaka we włosy.   
      — Mój książę... Nie — odpowiedział łagodnie, nie podnosząc ust znad blond kosmyków.   
      Jeden z agentów postanowił najwyraźniej dokuczyć blond księciu bardziej, ostatecznie upokorzyć, bo indagował dalej:   
      — Należy się jeszcze uzasadnienie, SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy. Jedna osoba wystarczy, oczywiście, nie chcemy wchodzić w poufne sprawy kompanii...   
      — Jedna osoba, której nie mógłbym zabić z tego pokoju... Jedna... — żołnierz udał zastanowienie. — Czyż to nie oczywiste?   
      Wstał, zostawiając Rufusa i całą grupę, rzucając tylko lekko na odchodnym:   
      — Nie mógłbym, na przykład, zabić mojego księcia, nawet gdyby on sam mnie o to poprosił.


	6. I jakiż to eliksir zdoła przywrócić mi

Siedzieli cicho, każdy zajęty swoimi sprawami, ale w czułej komitywie. Sephiroth i prezydentowicz. Dzień był słoneczny, ciepły, jak zwykle nad wieżowcem ShinRy, żaden z chłopców wszakże nie zwrócił na to uwagi – nie mogli wychodzić na dwór bez specjalnego pozwolenia, które uzyskiwali rzadko, nie było więc sensu przejmować się pogodą.   
       Rufus czytał książkę historyczną, młody żołnierz grał z komputerem w skomplikowaną symulację taktyczną. Mogliby to robić osobno, każde w swoim apartamencie, ale syn prezydenta upierał się, żeby wykorzystywać czas przyznany mu przez ojca na „przyjaźń" z Sephirothem do maksimum. To była różnica, siedzieć samemu, w wielkim, pełnym przepychu pokoju, a z kimś, kto znał jego nawyki, słuchał wszystkich bzdur (mały Shinra czuł się dziś głęboko zażenowany swoimi wywodami sprzed roku czy dwóch), uczył gry w szachy, polecał literaturę, zawsze robił czekoladę z bitą śmietaną na przywitanie.   
       Pachniało nią zresztą teraz, słodką, beżową masą, zastygającą powoli na dnie kubka – żaden z chłopców nie musiał specjalnie zawracać sobie głowy sprzątaniem, od tego byli pracownicy; fakt cokolwiek paradoksalny, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sephiroth na ćwiczeniach był w stanie tak rozbić, jak zwinąć obóz w ciągu kwadransa. Poza tym w powietrzu unosiła się sztuczna, mdła, charakterystyczna woń czyszczących środków chemicznych: mydeł, żeli, proszków, płynów do płukania, połączona z elegancką kompozycją perfumowanych świec, które, zapalone, stały we wszystkich kątach.   
       To było niecodzienne, jednak zdarzało się też wcześniej, a prezydentowicz błyskawicznie opanował sztukę niezadawania pytań, nawet tych, które sprawiały wrażenie istotnych, nawet tym, których obecność znaczyła cokolwiek w jego życiu.   
       Tak czy siak, dla małego Shinry to była dobra chwila, jasna, szczęśliwa – czy raczej: zadowalająca – bezpieczna. Łóżko miękkie, bliski człowiek obok, światło za oknem, zapachy też niegroźne.   
        Nagle młody żołnierz, nie podnosząc głowy znad ekranu, zaczął mówić, monotonnie, głosem kompletnie wyzutym z jakichkolwiek emocji:   
        — Nie czujesz, prawda, Rufus? Cuchnie, cuchnę... Wkłucia, bandaże, opatrunki, wenflony, kroplówki, iniekcje, vascuport, morfina, mako, materia, witaminy, kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy, rybonukleinowy, cytostatyki, inne –yki, inne –idy, inne -iny, osłaniające, wzmacniające, osłabiające, ssaki, dreny, znieczulenia, zewnątrzoponowe, narkozy, cewniki, kontrasty, radioaktywność, serotonina, adrenalina, oksytocyna, endorfiny, testosteron, immunosupresja, immunostymulacja. To nie ma sensu, wymieniam słowa, jak mi przyjdą do głowy.   
       Rufus podniósł głowę znad książki. Był jeszcze mały, kompletnie nie rozumiał znaczeń większości latających w powietrzu wyrazów. Brzmiały tajemniczo i potężnie, może nawet trochę strasznie – miały w sobie coś z wizyty u lekarza, ale znacznie więcej z magii. Jego ojciec co prawda twierdził, że takowa nie istnieje, ale może Sephiroth wiedział coś ponad tę szarą, smutną rzeczywistość, w którą wierzył prezydent. Ostatecznie, dorośli bywają czasami bardzo głupi.   
        —To... czary? — spytał po chwili niepewnie prezydentowicz.   
        Żołnierz potrząsnął głową, wybuchając sardonicznym śmiechem.   
        — Och, tak, nauka, nowoczesna magia, jedyna, jaka istnieje, spełniona baśń. To śmieszne, nie masz nawet pojęcia, Rufus, jakie to śmieszne.   
Młodszy chłopiec skulił się lekko. Pokój zasnuł cień – nie wiedział, czemu, ale zachowanie przyjaciela przestraszyło go i napełniło poczuciem, które każdy inne dziecko nazywałoby smutkiem. Shina określał je „dyskomfortem". Za słowami kryło się coś niedobrego, przeczuwał, cudze cierpienie, strach, bezradność. Ale nie rozumiał, co dokładnie ani jak można to cofnąć, przywrócić momentowi beztroską radość.   
       Coś w jego minie musiało ujawnić to bezsilne zaniepokojenie, bo Sephiroth, rzuciwszy na niego okiem, natychmiast zmienił ton i temat.   
       — Przecież ty nic nie możesz zrozumieć ani zrobić, tylko cię straszę... Przepraszam. Chcesz jeszcze czekolady? Opowiesz mi książkę?   
       To zadziałało w tamtej chwili, przynajmniej pozornie. Ale chłopiec zapamiętał te kilka minut, nagłą zmianę nastroju, przeczucie niepokojącej tajemnicy. Po latach zrozumiał nawet; przyglądając się ciemnym plamom znaczącym skórę, łykając lekarstwa, które nie pomagały, odtrącając ręce lekarzy, którzy wydali mu się za bardzo zaciekawieni. Zrozumiał wszystko, lecz o wiele, o wiele za późno – i nie mógł już nawet współczuć.

 


End file.
